


Wings and Ink

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Riley, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: Steve traced the lines of Sam's tattoos with unbridled reverence.





	

Steve lowered him onto the bed, bright blue eyes running across his naked body, studying the ripples of his chest, the lines of his arms, the outline of his cock straining against the thin cotton of his sweatpants. He traced the veins on Sam’s arms with soft kisses and reverence, marking soft skin with tongue and teeth. Reaching his shoulder Steve traced the black and purple ink with gentle fingers. A lily was inked onto Sam’s shoulder, splaying across dark skin like burnt sienna. He’d gotten that tattoo during his first week of college. His older sister who was entering medical school at the same time dragged him to a seedy tattoo parlor, declaring that they were still young that they were still the Wilson siblings. They’d gotten the lilies both in purple, Sam’s on his shoulder and Ruth’s on her thigh. 

Traveling upwards Steve kissed along the column of Sam’s neck causing the man to writhe underneath him, moaning at his husband’s attention. He nipped at Sam’s ear and ran his pointer finger over the tattoo behind his ear.  _ VII.XVII.MMIX   _ it was a date that haunted Sam and reminded him of his own mortality. He’d gotten it after he returned home from his last tour in Afghanistan, armed with an honorable discharge and the heavy weight of Riley’s absence. On rare days, on bad days Steve would feel twinges of jealousy when he caught sight of the date in black ink, small roman numerals behind the curve of his ear, but he knew what Riley meant to Sam, how devastating the loss was. He understood the act of mourning like no other. 

Capturing Sam’s lips in his, he wrapped an arm around his waist, gripping flesh and bone with strong hands. Roses, red and vibrant were inked all over Sam’s torso, from his mid thigh to his rib cage, covering his right hip. He’d gotten that tattoo a year into their relationship, another tattoo he’d gotten with his sister. Rose Wilson had died in the family beach house in the arms of her husband at 3:21 in the morning. When Sam had gotten the phone call he’d wrapped himself in Steve and cried until there were no tears left. The day after the funeral Sam and Ruth had gone into the same tattoo parlor they’d gone to all those years ago and had gotten tattoos of roses, not just for their mother's namesake but her favorite flower as well. 

Steve flipped Sam over and reached across the bed, grabbing lube from the counter top. Coating his fingers he kissed along Sam’s broad shoulders. He inserted a finger, causing Sam cry out in pleasure, his head back exposing his neck for more of Steve’s bites. He inserted another, scissoring Sam lightly, his movements languid. They both enjoyed those nights when they went slow, cherished the familiarity and trust that came with each movement. They moved fast often, their lives busy and filled with few moments of relief, but making love in their bed was a rarity they always enjoyed exploring. 

Removing his fingers from inside Sam, he lined his cock with the younger man’s entrance. Pushing in he placed kisses on his largest tattoo. Falcon wings were inked across Sam’s back, a maze of browns and whites all marred beautifully onto his skin. If he looked hard enough he could see the wings move with Sam, carrying him into flight, into Steve’s arms. Riley had a similar tattoo, the wings of an eagle, the result of a drunken endeavor that happened after their time in boot camp together. While Sam had always looked back on the tattoo as a fond memory he said he wished it was done sober, so he could remember both the pain and the satisfaction of seeing it through. When he was feeling rather preachy he would tell Steve never to get a tattoo drunk, he would regret it in the most unexpected ways.

As he moved inside Sam, his thrust slow and easy filled with love and admiration he watched every muscle contract under him, every moan ripple across Sam’s body. He leaned into his lover, his left hand intertwining with Sam’s. The last thing Steve saw before his vision blurred in release was the band of stars around Sam’s ring finger, the same band of stars inked onto his finger. They’d gotten them the week before the wedding, holding hands and sharing love sick looks. Their tattoo artist had said it was the loveliest thing she’d ever seen, but as Steve nuzzled into his husband, taking in the blissed out look on his face, the lazy smile and lidded eyes, he would beg to differ. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saphireandbrokenglass


End file.
